snapchat_geofiltersfandomcom-20200214-history
Europe
Africa * Asia * Europe * North America & Caribbean ** USA *** Most important cities *** All states * Oceania * South & Central America = EUROPE = First you will find the top 8 countries (numbered) with the most geofilters, and after them is a list of every european country in alphabetical order. 2. Luxembourg Abruzzo * L'Aquila * Chieti * Lanciano (x2 variants) * Montesilvano * Pescara * Teramo (x3 variants) * Vasto (x2 variants) Basilicata * Matera (x3 variants) * Potenza (x2 variants) Calabria * Catanzaro * Corigliano (x2 variants) * Cosenza * Crotone * Lamezia Terme * Reggio Calabria Campania * Capri * Costiera Amalfitana * Pompei * Salerno * Benevento * Montesarchio Napoli * Naples * Napoli (x2 variants) * Sorrento * Quartieri Spagnoli (x2 variants) * Teatro San Carlo Lombardia * Bergamo (x2 variants) * Bollate * Lecco (x2 variants) * Como * Como Lake (x2 variants) * Monza (x2 variants) * Corbetta * Settimo Milanese (x2 variants) * Inveruno * Cerro Maggiore * Vimercate * Trezzo Sull'Adda * Ornago * Cinisello Balsamo * Arese * Vigevano * Vittuone * Cisliano * Bareggio *Melzo Milano * Milano (x10 variants) * La Scala(x2 variants) * Duomo (x2 variants) * Galleria Vittorio Emanuele II * Vetra * Colonne di San Lorenzo (x2 variants) * Moscova * Piazza della Repubblica * Corso Sempione * Corso Buenos Aires * Parco Solari * Parco Vittoria * Piazzale Bacone * Idroscalo * Sempione (x3 variants) * Via Montenapoelone * Quadrilatero della moda * Piazza Gaue Aulenti (x2 variants) * Wagner * San Babila * China Town * Brera (x2 variants) * Triennale (x2 variants) * Porta Romana (x3 variants) * Zona Tortona * ISM School (x2 variants) * Zaccaria School * Bocconi University (x3 variants) * Politecnico University * Cattolica University * Statale - University of Milan * Milano Centrale FS * Isola * Navigli (x2 variants) * Palazzo Lombardia * Via Torino * San Siro * San Siro - Forza Inter * Milano Malpensa Airport * Milano Garibaldi * Cormano * Sesto San Giovanni (x2 variants) Brescia * Piazza Vittoria * Università di Brescia * Brescia (x2) * Brescia The Lioness Of Italy * Greetings From Brescia Piemonte * Alessandria * Asti * Biella * Cuneo * Fossano * Alba * Beinasco * Rivoli * Avigliana * Giaveno * Sant'Ambrogio Novara * Novara (x2 variants) * Novara Centro Torino * Torino (x3 variants) * Via Roma * Via Lagrange * Piazza Vittorio (x2 variants) * Egyptian Museum (x2 variants) * Piazza Castello * Mole Antonelliana * Parco del Valentino * Reggia di Venaria Veneto * Bibione (x3 variants) * Jesolo * San Donà di Piave * Montebelluna * Arino * Treviso (2x variants) * Vicenza * Bardolino * Schio * Sommacampagna * Lake Garda * Villorba * Peschiera Del Garda Venezia * Venezia (x4 variants) * Mestre (x3 variants) * Mestre FS * Marghera * Chioggia (x3 variants) * Cannaregio * Marco Polo Airport Verona * Verona (x5 variants) * Arena di Verona (x2 variants) * Avesa * Piazza erbe Padova * Piazza dei Signori * Padova * Università di Padova Lazio * Latina * Formia * Aprilia Roma * Marymount International School, Rome (x2 variants) * Roma (x5 variants) * Campo De Fiori * Colosseo (x3 variants) * Villa Borghese * EUR (Esposizione Universale Roma) * Ostia (x2 variants) * Piazza Di Spagna * Piazza Del Popolo * Università La Sapienza * Piazza Navona * San Paolo * San Pietro * Termini FS * Trastevere * Roma GRA Toscana * Tuscany * Pisa * Siena (x2 variants) * Forte dei Marmi * San Gimignano * San Chimento * Grosseto (X2 VARIANTS) * Livorno * Siena (x3 variants) * Castiglione della Pescaia * Follonica (x3 variants) * VIareggio * Marina di Pietrasanta * Campi Bisenzio (x2 variants) * Empoli (x2 variants) * Prato * Pistoia * Lucca * Arezzo * Cortona (x3 variants) * San Colombano * Scandicci Firenze * Firenze (x4 variants) * Santa Maria Del Fiore * Giardino dei Boboli * Piazza della Signoria * Uffizi * Piazzale Michelangelo * Palazzo Pitti * Duomo Di Firenze * Scandicci Friuli-Venezia-Giulia * Lignano (x2 variants) * Grado * Gradisca * Monfalcone (x4 variants) * Mortegliano * Pordenone * Gemona Del Friuli (x2 variants) * Tolmezzo * Ruda * Terzo Di Aquileia * Aquileia * Cormons * Buja * Carlino Trieste * Trieste * Trieste Centro * ITS TRIESTE * Piazza Unità Udine * Udine Centro * Udine (x2 variants) * Tricesimo * Università di Udine Gorizia * Gorizia * ISA Max Fabiani Cervignano Del Friuli * Cervignano * Polo Liceale Einstein Emilia Romagna * Piacenza (x3 variants) * Modena * Rimini (x2 variants) * Forlì * Cervia * Ravenna (x2 variants) * Ferrara (x2 variants) * Faenza Bologna * Bologna (x4 variants) * Basilica di San Luca * Basilica di San Petronio * Due Torri * Piazza Maggiore (x2 variants) * Piazza del Nettuno * MAMBO * Mercato della Piazzola * Via Indipendenza * Parco Nord/Via Stalingrado Sicilia * Sicily * Trapani (x2 variants) * Spiaggia di San Vito Lo Capo Catania * Catania * Etna Palermo * Palermo (x2 variants) * Punta Raisi * Teatro Massimo * Villa Giulia Puglia * Taranto (x3 variants) * Foggia (x2 variants) * Lecce * Vieste * Bari (x6 variants) Umbria * Perugia Sardegna * Olbia (x2 variants) * Sassari * La Maddalena * Sardinia * Cagliari * Porto Cervo * Alghero * San Teodoro * Terrata Liguria * Alassio * Sanremo (x3 variants) Genova * Genova (x3 variants) Marche * Pesaro * Sirolo Trentino Alto Adige * Ortisei * Lana * Trento Bolzano * Bolzano (x2 variants) Merano * Merano (x2 variants) * Tappeinerweg Valle d'Aosta * Aosta * Pablo 3. Spain Cataluña * Amposta * Cadaqués * Flix * Girona (x3 variants) * Lleida (x2 variants) * Platja d'Aro (2x) * Reus * Salou (x2 variants) * Tarragona (x2 variants) * Tortosa (Tarragona) * Val D'Aran Barcelona * Badalona * Barcelona (x15 variants) ** Barcelona Beach ** Barcelona-El Prat International Airport ** Barrio Gótico ** Camp Nou (FC Barcelona Stadium) ** Casa Batlló ** Eixample ** ESADE Business School ** El Raval ** Gràcia ** Montjuic ** Park Ciudadela ** Park Guell ** Pedralbes ** Sagrada Familia ** Sant Gervasi ** Universitat de Barcelona * Castelldefels (x2 variants) * Cerdanyola (x2 variants) * Cornellà (x2 variants) * Granollers * Hospitalet de Llobregat * Igualada (x2 variants) * Manresa * Martorell * Mataró * Premiá de Mar * Sabadell (x2 variants) * Sant Boi * Sant Celoni (x2 variants) * Sant Cugat (x3 variants) * Sitges * Terrassa * Viladecans * Vilanova i la Geltrú (x3 variants) Community of Madrid * Alcobendas (x3 variants) * Alcorcón (x3 variants) * Alcalá de Henares * Fuenlabrada * Getafe (x2 variants) * Las Rozas (x3 variants) * Leganés * Madrid (x22 variants) ** Chamberí ** CIU (Ciudad Universitaria de Madrid) ** Estadio Santiago Bernabeu (Real Madrid Stadium) ** Gran Vía ** Hortaleza ** IE University (Campus de Madrid) ** Madrid Railway Station (Atocha) ** Malasaña (x2 variants) ** Moncloa ** Montecarmelo ** Palacio Real de Madrid/Royal Palace of Madrid ** Plaza de Colón ** Plaza de España ** Puerta del Sol ** Sanchinarro ** Universidad Autónoma de Madrid (UAM) (x2 variants) ** Universidad Complutense ** Majadahonda (x2 variantes) ** Retiro (x2 variants) ** Casa de campo ** Torrelodones (x2 variants) ** Boadilla del monte (x2 variants) ** ASM (x2 variants) ** Gran plaza 2 ** Puerta de hierro ** Real Madrid escudo valdebebas ** Facultad derecho UCM ** Somosaguas (x2 variants) * Mirasierra * Móstoles * Navalcarnero * Pozuelo de Alarcón (x4 variantes) * San Lorenzo del Escorial (x2 variants) * San Sebastián de los Reyes * Soto del Real Valencian Community Valencia * Alzira * Canals * Canet d'en Berenguer * Fortaleny * La Canyada * Gandía (x3 variants) ** Grau de Gandía ** Playa de Gandía * Onteriente * Port De Sagunt * Requena * Sueca * Utiel (x2 variants) * Valencia (x17 variants) ** Albuixech ** Colegio Juan Comenius ** El Micalet ** IES El Clot (institut públic) (x2 variants) ** Jardins del Real ** La Malvarrosa ** L'Hemisfèric ** Mestalla Stadium (Valencia CF Stadium) ** Nuevo Centro ** Parc de Marxalenes ** Plaça de l'Ajuntament ** Torres de Serrans ** Universidad Politécnica de Valencia ** Universitat de València Campus de Blasco Ibañez/Campus de Tarongers (x2 variants) * Xátiva Alicante * Alicante (x4 variants) ** BUA (Biblioteca Universidad de Alicante) ** Playa del Postiguet ** Universitat d'Alacant (Campus de San Vicente del Raspeig) * Aspe * Benidorm (x4 variants) * Benijófar * Dénia * Elche (x4 variants) ** UMH (Universidad Miguel Hernandez) * Guadamar del Segura * Novelda * Orihuela * Orito * Santa Pola * Torrevieja (x3 variants) * Villajoyosa Castellón * Almassora * Benicàssim * Borriana * Castellón de la Plana (x2 variants) * Morella * Onda * Peñíscola Islas Canarias (Canary Islands) * Fuerteventura * Lanzarote * La Palma Tenerife * Costa Adeje (x2 variants) * El Médano * El Teide * La Laguna (x2 variants) * Las Teresitas * Puerto de la Cruz * Santa Cruz de Tenerife (x3 variants) ** Auditorio Adán Martín ** Plaza de España (x3 variants) ** TEA (Tenerife Espacio de las Artes) * Tenerife (x5 variants) Gran Canaria * Gran''' Canaria (x3 variants) * Las Palmas de Gran Canaria * Maspalomas Islas Baleares * Ibiza (x2 variants) * '''Mallorca Island (x2 variants) ** Palma de Mallorca (x2 variants) ** Magalluf * Menorca Island ** Cala Galdana Cantabria * Astillero * Castro Urdiales (x6 variants) * Laredo * Maliaño * Noja (x3 variants) * Potes * Reinosa * Santander (x7 variants) ** Parque Atlántico de Las Llamas ** Peñacastillo ** Sardinero ** UC Facultad de Ciencias ** Universidad de Cantabria (Edificio Interfacultativo) * San Sebastián de Garabandal * Santoña * Torrelavega (x4 variants) País Vasco * Bilbao (x6 variants) ** Errekalde ** Galdakao (x3 variants) ** Santutxu ** Univesity of Basque Country (Leioa Campus) * Getaria (x3 variants) * Hondarribia (x2 variants) * Irún (x3 variants) * Mungia * Portugalete * Donostia-San Sebastián (x3 variants) ** Playa de Zurriola * Vitoria-Gasteiz * Zarautz (x3 variants) Andalucía * Huelva * Jerez (x2 variants) Almería * Almería (x3 variants) * Garrucha * Mojácar * Roquetas de Mar Cádiz * Cádiz ** Estadio Ramón de Carranza (Cadiz CF Stadium) * El Puerto de Santa María ** Playa de Valdelagrana * Olvera (x2 variants) * Rota Córdoba * Belmez * Córdoba (x2 variants) Granada * Granada (x3 variants) * Motril (x2 variants) * Salobreña Jaén * Jaén * Linares * Ubeda (x3 variants) Málaga * Antequera * Arriate * Campillos * Fuengirola * Málaga (x8 variants) * Marbella (x5 variants) ** Marbella Life * Nerja * Ronda (x6 variants) ** Alameda del Tajo * Torremolinos (x3 variants) Sevilla * Alcalá de Guadaría * Lora del Rio * Sevilla (x3 variants) ** Campus Reina Mercedes (x2 variants) ** Parque de María Luisa ** Escuela Politécnica Superior (Universidad de Sevilla) Galícia * A Coruña * Foz (Lugo) * Esteiro (A Coruña) * Illa de Arousa (Pontevedra) * Lugo (x3 variants) ** Universidad de Santiago de Compostela (USC) (Campus de Lugo) * Ourense (x2 variants) * Pontevedra (x3 variants) * Santiago de Compostela (x2 variants) * Vigo (x2 variants) Aragón * Barbastro * Campo De Borja (Zaragoza) * Monzón (x2 variants) (Huesca) * Teruel * Zaragoza (x7 variants) ** Casablanca ** Puerto Venecia ** Torrero ** Universidad de Zaragoza Castilla y León * Ávila (x3 variants) * León * Palencia (x2 variants) * Salamanca (x3 variants) * Santa Cristina de la Polvorosa (Zamora) (x3 variants) * Segovia ** IE University (Campus de Segovia) (x2 variants) * Soria * Zamora Burgos * Aranda de Duero * Burgos (x2 variants) * Tórtoles de Esgueva Valladolid * Tordesillas * Valladolid (x5 variants) ** Campo Grande ** Cistérniga ** Santovenia de Pisuerga Castilla-La Mancha * Albacete (x2 variants) * Ciudad Real (x4 variants) * Guadalajara * Herencia (Ciudad Real) * Puertollano (Ciudad Real) (x2 variants) * Toledo * Villarrobledo (x5 variants) Navarra * Pamplona (x4 variants) Múrcia * Múrcia (x2 variants) * Universidad de Murcia * Cabo de Palos * La Manga Astúrias * Gijón (x2 variants) * Lugones * Oviedo (x2 variants) * Salinas (x2 variants) La Rioja * Ezcaray * Logroño (x3 variants) Extremadura * Almendralejo (x2 variants) * Badajoz * Cáceres * Mérida * Plasencia * Trujillo * Villafranca De Los Barros Ciudades Autónomas * Ceuta * Melilla 4. France * Agde * Arles * Avignon (x4 variants) * Béziers (x2 variants) * Bayonne (x3 variants) * Biarritz (x3 variants) * Bourges * Brest * Chantilly (x6 variants) * Clermont-ferrand (x3 variants) * Concarneau * Corbie * Douai * Florensac (x2 variants) * Gallardon * Gouvieux (x2 variants) * La Rochelle * Lille * Lodève (x2 variants) * Lorient (x4 variants) * Lyon (x2 variants) * Nantes (×3 variants) * Nîmes (x2 variants) * Perpignan (x2 variants) * Port-Louis (x3 variants) * Pinet * Quimper * Reims (x3 variants) * Saint-Malo * Strasbourg (x2 variants) * Universitè de Caen * Vienne Tours * Tours (x3 variants) * Rue Nationale * Joué-lés-Tours * Saint-Avertin Bordeaux * Bordeaux (x3 variants) * Place de la Bourse * Quinconces Cote D'Azur * La Cote D'Azur * The French Riviera * Cannes (x2 variants) * St. Tropez * Gorges du Verdon Nice * Aèroport Nice-Cote D'Azur * Avenue Jean Médecin * Nice (x3 variants) Paris * Arc de Triomphe * Barbès * Bastille (x2 variants) * Baugrenelle * Belleville * Bercy * Bois de Boulogne * Champs Elysées (x2 variants) * Charles de Gaule Airport * Chatelet les Halles * Concorde * Gare Saint Lazare * La Défense (x2 variants) * Le Marais (x2 variants) * Les Berges de la Seine * Luxembourg (x2 variants) * Lycée Saint-Michel-de-Picpus (x2 variants) * Marché d'Aligre * Ménilmontant * Montmatre * Montparnasse (x3 variants) * Moulin Rouge * Musée du Louvre (x3 variants) * Opéra * Paris (x8 variants) * Paris School of Business (PSB) * Pigalle * Place de la République (x2 variants) * Place du Trocadéro * Quartier Latin * Rivoli * Rue des Martyrs * Tour Eiffel * Vaugirard * Villiers Île-de-France * Courbevoie (x2 variants) * Saint-Ouen (x2 variants) * Boulogne-Billancourt * Aulnay (x5) * Montreuil * La Courneuve * Levallois * Neuilly sur Seine * Versailles * Le Blanc Mesnil * Trappes * Saint-Denis (x4 variants) * Mitry * Les Lilas * Plaisir (x2 variants) * Montigny Le Bretonneux (x2 variants) * Elancourt * Nanterre (x8) * Créteil (x8) * Villeneuve-Saint-Georges (x2) * Villeneuve-Le-Roi (x4) * Compiègne * Beauvais (x2 variants) * Puteaux * Tremblay en France (x3) * Clichy * Montreuil (x3 variants) * Gonesse (x20 variants) * Goussainville (x7 variants) * Lycée Romain Rolland (Goussainville) (x5) * Le Thillay (x6 variants) * La Fauconniere (Gonesse) (x2 variants) * Lycée René Cassin (Gonesse) (x3) * Arnouville (x3) * Boissy-Saint-Leger (x3) * Sarcelles (x7) * Garges-Les-Gonesse (x6) * Villiers-Le-Bel (x7) * Roissy * Dammartin En Goêle * Eaubonne * Poissy * Orly * Athis-Mons * Thiais * Survilliers * Louvres * Antony (x4) Marseille * Marseille (x2 variants) * Canebière * Stade Vélodrome (x3 variants) * Centre d'entrainement Robert Louis-Dreyfus * Vieux Port * Castellane * Vallon des Auffes * Cathédrale de la Major Aix en Provence * Aix en Provence * Cours Mirabeau Montpellier * Castelnau-le-Lez * Montpellier (x3 variants) * Odysseum * Prés d'Arènes (x3 variants) * Saint-Jean-de-Védas * Zoo du Lunaret French Alps * Alps (x2 variants) * Chamonix 5. Germany Baden-Württemberg * A'alen (×3) * '''B'acknang (x2) * Baden-Baden (×2) * Besingen am Hochrhein * 'C'alw (×3) * 'D'itzingen (x2) * Donaueschingen * 'E'sslingen am Neckar (×3) * 'F'reiburg (×2) * Freudenstadt (x3) * Friedrichshafen * 'G'aggenau (×2) * Grenzach-Wyhlen (x1) * 'H'eidelberg * Heilbronn (×2) * Horb am Neckar * Ingersheim (1x) * 'K'arlsruhe (×3) * Konstanz (×3) * Korntal (x3) * '''Lörrach (x3) * Ludwigsburg (×3) * M'aitis * Mannheim * Murrhardt (2x) * '''N'eckarsulm (×3) * 'O'ffenburg (×3) * Öhringen (×2) * Ostfildern (x2) * 'R'avensburg (×3) * Reutlingen (×3) * 'S'tuttgart (×3) * '''Tübingen (×2) * U'lm (×2) * '''V'aihingen an der Enz (×2) * 'W'einstadt (×2) * Wyhlen * Ladenburg * Heidelberg * Universität * Rust Bavaria (Bayern) * 'A'nsbach (×3) * Aubing * Augsburg (×3) * 'B'amberg (×3) ** Brennerstraße * Bayreuth (×3) * Berchtesgaden * 'C'oburg (×3) * 'D'achau * 'E'rding (×3) * Erlangen (×3) * '''Fürth (×3) * Füssen * G'armisch-Partenkirchen (×2) * '''H'of (×3) * 'I'ngolstadt (×3) * 'K'empten (Allgäu) (×3) * Kaufbeuren (x2) * 'L'indau * 'M'emmingen (×3) * '''Nürnberg (×3) * O'berstdorf (×3) * '''P'assau * Pasing * 'R'egensburg (×3) * 'S'chönau am Königssee (x2) * Schwangau * Starnberg (×3) * 'T'raunstein * 'U'ffenheim * 'V'ilshofen an der Donau * '''Würzburg (×3) * Z'irndorf (×2) München * München (x3 variants) * Allianz Arena - FC Bayern Munich Stadium (x2 variants) * Viktualienmarkt * Maxvorstadt * Schlosspark Nymphenburg (x2) * Olympiapark * Ludwigsvorstadt * Münchener Bierzeltlager * Englischer Garten (x3) * München Airport * Frauenkirche * Stachus * München Hbf * Altstadt-Lehel * Kaufingerstraße * Marienplatz (x2) * Odeonsplatz * Chinesischer Turm * Haidhausen (x2) * Isarvorstadt Berlin * Alexander Platz * Berlin (x5 variants) * Brandenburger Gate (x2) * Charlottenburg * East Side Gallery * Frankfurter Tor * Friedrichshain (x2) * Hackeschen Höfe * Kreuzberg (x2) * Kurfürstendamm * Mitte * Moabit (x2) * Museum Island * Nollendorfplatz * Olympiastadion * Prenzlauer Berg (x3) * Reinickendorf * Schöneberg * Spandau * Spree River * Tempelhofer Feld (x3) * Tiergarten (x2) * Wilmersdorf * Zoologischer Garten Brandenburg * '''B'randenburg an der Havel (×2) * 'C'ottbus (×3) * Frankfurt an der Oder * Potsdam Bremen * Bremen (×3) * Bremerhaven (×3) Hamburg * '''Hamburg (×21) * Allermöhe (2x) * Altengamme (×2) * Altenwerder * Altstadt * Alster * Alsterdorf * Altona (×2) * Barmbek * Barmbek Nord * Bergstedt * Bergedorf (×3) * Billbrook * Billstedt * Blankenese (×2) * Cranz * Curslack * Dom * Dulsberg * Duvenstedt * Elbe * Eidelstedt * Eilbek * Epoendorf * Farmsen * Finkenwerder (×2) * Flughafen * Francop * Fuhlsbüttel * Fünfhausen * Gymnasium Allermöhe * Gymnasium Bornbrook * Gymnasium Lohbrügge * Gymnasium Meiendorf * Hafen (×3) * HafenCity * Hamm * Hammerbrook (×2) * Hansa Gymnasium (2x) * Harburg * Hausbruch * HAW Bergedorf * Heimfeld (×2) * Horn * Hummelsbüttel * Iserbrook * Kleiner Grasbrook * Kirchwerder * Langenhorn * Lemsahl-Mellingstedt * Lohbrügge * Luisen Gymnasium * Lurup * Marmstorf * Meiendorf * Mönckebergstraße (×2) * Neßsand * Neuenfelde * Neuengamme * Neugraben-Fischbek * Neuland * Neustadt * Niendorf * Nienstedten * Ochsenwerder * Ohlsdorf (×2) ** Friedhof Ohlsdorf * Planten un Blomen * Poppenbüttel (×2) * Rahlstedt * Rathaus * Reeperbahn * Rissen (×2) * Rönneburg * Sankt Georg * Sankt Pauli (×2) * Schnelsen * Sinstorf * Speicherstadt * Stadtpark * Stadtteilschule Bergedorf * Stadtteilschule Kirchwerder * Stadtteilschule Lohbrügge * Steinwerder * Sternschanze (×3) * Tatenberg * Technische Universität * Tiefstack * Tonndorf * Uhlenhorst * Universität Hamburg (2x) * Veddel * Volksdorf * Wandsbek * Wilhelmsburg * Winterhude (×2) * Wohldorf-Ohlstedt Hesse (Hessen) * Bad Homburg (3x) * Rotenburg an der Fulda * Fulda (×2) * Friedrichsdorf (3x) * Gießen * Kassel (×2) * Lich * Wiesbaden (×3) * Viernheim Darmstadt * Darmstadt (x6 variants) * Mitte * Bessungen * Eberstadt * Arteiligen * Kranichstein * Martinsviertel * Paulusviertel * Steinberg * Verlegerviertel * Heimstättensiedlung * Hauptbahnhof * Rheinstrasse * Staatstheater * Akaziengarten * Herrngarten * Wolfskehl'scher Park * Bürgerpark * Rosenhöhe * Mathildenhöhe * Prinz-Emil-Garten * Wilhelminenplatz * Luisenplatz * Marktplatz * Schloss * Darmstadtium * Luisencenter * Woog * Orangerie * Technische Universität * Viktoriaschule * Sporthalle am Böllenfalltor * Stadion am Böllenfalltor * Lichtwiese * Rohdörfer Platz Frankfurt * Frankfurt (x5 variants) * Frankfurt Palmengarten * Sachsenhausen * Nieder Eschbach (2x) * Bonames * Kalbach/Riedberg * Gallus * Heddernheim * Gutleutviertel * Praunheim * Frankfurt Zoo * Zeil * Frankfurt Fair * East Frankfurt * Frankfurt City * Frankfurt Skyline * Frankfurt Airport (x2) * Frankfurt Main Station Lower Saxony (Niedersachsen) * Barendorf * Buchholz in der Nordheide * Buxtehude * Celle (×3) * Cuxhaven * Friedland * Gifhorn (2x) * Göttingen * Hannover (×3) * Jork * Leer * Lüneburg (2x) * Norderney * Nordhorn * Oldenburg (×2) ** Innenstadt * Osnabrück (×3) * Seevetal * Soltau * Uelzen * Wilhelmshaven (×3) * Wolfsburg (×3) * Wietmarschen * Winsen (Luhe) Mecklenburg-Vorpommern * Greifswald * Insel Rügen * Kühlungsborn (x2) * Neubrandenburg * Neubukow * Rerik (x2) * Rostock (×3) * Schwerin (×2) * Stralsund * Wismar (×2) North Rhine-Westphalia (Nordrhein-Westfalen) * A'achen (×3) * Ahaus (×2) * Alsdorf (×3) * Arnsberg (×3) * Baesweiler (x2) * '''B'ergheim (×2) * Bielefeld (×3) * Bocholt (×3) * Bochum (×3) * 'C'astrop-Rauxel * 'D'ortmund (×4) * Duisburg (×4) * Düsseldorf (×5) ** Königsallee (×2) * Eschweiler * 'E'lsdorf, Rhld. (x3) * Essen (×5) * 'F'röndenberg/Ruhr * 'G'ummersbach * 'H'agen (×3) ** Hohenlimburg * Hamm (×2) * Haltern am See * Herne (x4) * 'I'serlohn (×3) * '''Jülich * K'leve (×2) * '''L'engerich * Leverkusen (×3) * 'M'inden (×3) * Mönchengladbach * Monschau (×2) * Mühlheim an der Ruhr * Münster (x2) * 'N'euss (×2) * 'O'berhausen (×3) * 'P'orta Westfalica (×2) * 'R'adevormwald (×2) * Reklinghausen (x3) * 'S'oest * 'T'roisdorf * 'U'nna (×3) * 'V'elbert (×3) * 'W'etter * Witten (×2) * Wuppertal (×2) * 'X'anten Cologne * Cologne (x3 variants) * Airport Cologne/Bonn * University of Cologne * Chlodwigplatz * Neumarkt * Mediapark * Altstadt * Zülpicher Straße * Innenstadt Rhineland-Palatinate (Rheinland-Pfalz) * Frankenthal (Pfalz) (×2) * Kaiserlsautern (×3) * Koblenz (×3) * Landau in der Pfalz * Mainz (×3) * Neustadt an der Weinstraße * Pirmasens * Speyer (×3) * Trier (x3) * Trier Universität * Wittlich * Worms (×3) * Zweibrücken (×2) Saarland * Beckingen * Dillingen/Saar (×2) * Saarbrücken (×3) * Saarlouis (×2) Saxony (Sachsen) * Chemnitz (×3) * Dresden (×3) * Görlitz * Leipzig * Zwickau Saxony-Anhalt (Sachsen-Anhalt) * Dessau-Roßlau (×2) * Halberstadt (×3) * Halle (Saale) (×2) * Lutherstadt Wittenberg * Magdeburg (×3) * Merseburg * Naumburg (Saale) * Salzwedel * Weißenfels Schleswig-Holstein * 'A'hrensburg (×2) * Aumühle * 'B'ad Oldesloe * Bargteheide (×3) * Barsbüttel * Eddelak * 'E'ckenförde/Eckenföör (×2) * Elmshorn (×3) * Eutin * 'F'ehmarn * Garding * 'G'eesthacht (×3) * Glinde * Grömitz * Großhansdorf * 'H'alstenbek (x2) * Havighorst * Heide (x2) * Heiligenhafen * Helgoland * Henstedt-Ulzburg * Husum (×3) * 'I'tzehoe * 'K'altenkirchen (×3) * Kiel (×3) * 'L'auenburg an der Elbe * Lübeck (×3) * 'M'alente (×2) * Meldorf * Mölln (×2) ** Altstadt * 'N'eumünster (×2) * Neustadt in Holstein (×3) * Norderstedt (×3) * 'O'ldenburg in Holstein * 'P'inneberg * Plön * Preetz * 'Q'uickborn * 'R'atzeburg (×2) * Recklinghausen (×2) * Reinbek (×2) * Rellingen (x2) * 'S't. Peter-Ording (×3) * Scharbeutz * Schwarzenbek (×2) * Schleswig * Stade (×2) * Sylt * 'T'immendorfer Strand * Trittau * Tönning (x2) * Vollerwiek * 'W'edel (×2) * Westerland * Wohltorf Thuringia (Thüringen) * Apolda * Erfurt (×2) * Eisenach * Gotha (×2) * Jena (×3) * Mühlhausen * Nordhausen * Suhl * Weimar (×3) *Gera (×2) * Berchtesgaden 6. Ireland * Carlow * Galway (x2 variants) * Kildare * Kilkenny * Portlaoise * Tullamore * Waterford Dublin * Aylesbury * Balbriggan * Ballsbridge * Ballyfermot * Ballymun * Blanchardstown * Bluebell * Bull Island * Cabra * Castleknock * Citywest * Clondalkin * Clontarf * Cookstown * Darndale * Dodder Valley Park * Donabate * Drimnagh * Drumcondra * Dublin (x5 variants) * Dublin Port * Fettercairn * Finglas * Forty Foot * Glasnevin * Greenhills * Henry Street * Howth * Ireland's Eye * Jobstown * Kilnamanagh * Kingswood * Lucan * Lusk * Malahide (x2 variants) * Marlay Park * North Dublin * O'Connell Street * Palmerstown * Phoenix Park * Point Village * Portmarnock * Ranelagh * Rathcoole * Rathmines * Rialto * Rush * Saggart * Samuel Beckett Bridge * South Dublin * Swords * Springfield * Tallaght * Temple Bar * Tymon Park * Whitehall Sligo * Sligo (x3 variants) * Sligeach * O'Connell Street * Sligo Rovers FC (The Showgrounds) * Ballymote * Collooney * Castlebaldwin * Enniscrone * Strandhill * Tubbercurry Limerick * Castleroy * Limerick (x2 variants) Tipperary * Borrisokane * Cashel * Clonmel (x2 variants) * Fethard * New Inn *Roscrea Cork * Cork city (x5 variants) * University college of Cork (x2 variants) * Clonakilty * Mallow (x2 variants) * Rosscarbery * Blarney * Grenagh * Macroom * Middleton Donegal * Arranmore * Ballyshannon * Buncrana (x2 variants) * Carrick * Donegal Town (x5 variants) * Dungloe * Glenties * Kilcar * Killybegs * Letterkenny (x2 variants) * Mountcharles Louth * Ardee * Drogheda Wicklow * Bray (x3 variants) * Blessington * Brittas Bay * Greystones Meath * Bettystown * Navan Cavan * Blacklion * Cavan Monaghan * Castleblayney * Clones * Monaghan Westmeath * Kilbeggan * Mullingar Kerry * Killarney * Tralee Offaly *Mucklagh (x2 variants) *Tullamore (x4 variants) Irish Language Filters *Aontroim *Ard Mhaca *Baile Átha Cliath *An Cabhán *Ceatharlach *Cill Chanaigh *Ciarraí *Cill Dara *Cill Mhantáin *An Clár *Corcaigh *Doire *An Dún *Dún na nGall *Fear Manach *Gaillimh *An Iarmhí *Laoise *Liatroim *Loch Garman *Longfort *Lú *Luimneach *Maigh Eo *An Mhí *Múineachán *Port Láirge *Ros Comáin *Sligeach *Tiobraid Árann *Tír Eoghain *Uíbh Fhailí 7. The Netherlands * Hoofddorp (x4 variants) * Papendrecht * Zwijndrecht (x4 variants) * Dordrecht (x2 variants) * The Hague (x5 variants) * Scheveningen * Veenendaal (x2 variants) * Utrecht (x4 variants) * Strijp-s * Roermond * Almere (x3 variants) * Lelystad (x3 variants) * Noord Best Brabant * Zaandam * Zaanstad * Weert * Houten (x2 variants) * Woerden * Boxtel * S-Hertogenbosch (x4 variants) * Hedel (x5 variants) * Leiden * Delft (x3 variants) * Venlo (x2 variants) * Oldenzaal * Denekamp * Nijmegen (x3 variants) * Enschede (x3 variants) *Zwolle (x3 variants) *Kinderdijk (x2 variants) *Alblasserdam *Heino *Raalte *Hilversum (x2 variants) *Meppel (x3 variants) *Gouda *Arnhem (x2 variants) *Giethoorn (x3 variants) *Zutphen *Lochem *Swifterbant (x2 variants) *Vorden *Brummen *De Hoven *Diepenheim *Goor *Bussum (x2 variants) *Spijkenisse *Voorthuizen *Medemblik *Hoorn *Zwaag *Spanbroek *Wognum *Hauwert *Beemster *Midwoud Amsterdam * Amsterdam (x5 variants) * Amsterdam Centraal Station (x3 variants) * Amsterdam Schipol Airport * Amsterdam Oost * Amsterdam Zuidoost * Amsterdam Nieuw-West * Prinsengracht * Dam Square * Kalverstraat * Vondelpark * Vondel * Groeten Ujt Amsterdam Rotterdam * Rotterdam (x4 variants) * Centraal Station (x2 variants) * Erasmusbrug Eindhoven * Dwarsstraat * Eindhoven de Gekste * Eindhoven * Eindhoven Centraal Station (x2 variants) * Geldrop (x2 variants) * Genoenhuis * Nuenen * Heeze * Zesgehuchten Helmond * Helmond * Brandevoort (x2 variants) Maastricht * Maastricht (x2 variants) * Maastricht University 8. Poland * Białystok (x2 variants) * Brzeg (2x) * Cracow * Gdańsk * Gdynia * Gniezno * Grudziądz * Kędzierzyn-Koźle * Kielce * Komorów * Koszalin * Legnica(x3 variants) * Łęczna * Łódź * Lubin * Lubsko * Międzyzdroje (x3 variants) * Magnuszew * Nadarzyn * Pogorzel * Pruszków * Słupca * Szczecin (x4 variants) * Świnoujście * Toruń * Ustka * Wolin (x3 variants) * Wrocław (x3 variants) * Żary * Żagań Warsaw * Łazienki * Kabaty * Mokotów * Pałac Kultury i Nauki * Śródmieście * Ursynów * Warsaw (x3 variants) * Wawer * Wola * XL LO im. Stefana Żeromskiego * Żoliborz (x2 variants) * Powiśle * Włochy * Ochota * Gocław * Plac Zamkowy * Targówek * Bemowo Silesia * Będzin * Chorzów * Częstochowa * Dąbrowa Górnicza * Gliwice (x2 variants) * '''Katowice (x5 variants) ** University of Silesia ** UEKatowice * Miasto Czeladź * Piekary Śląskie (x3 variants) * Sosnowiec * Zabrze Lublin * Lublin (x3 variants) * Czechów * Sławinek * Śródmieście * Kalinowszczyzna (x2 variants) * Tatary (x2 variants) * Zemborzyce * Kośminek * Czuby * Rury * Plac Litewski * Ogród Saski * Stare Miasto * Politechnika Lubelska (x2 variants) * III Liceum Ogólnokształcące im. Unii Lubelskiej Olsztyn * Olsztyn * Stare Miasto Poznań * Poznań (x4 variants) * Rataje * Winogrady (x3 variants) * Naramowice * Piątkowo Kraków * Kraków (x6 variants) *Azory *Mistrzejowice *Rynek Główny (x2 variants) *Bronowice *Ruczaj *Galeria Krakowska *I Liceum Ogólnokształcące *II Liceum Ogólnokształcące *VII Liceum Ogólnokształcące *VIII Liceum Ogólnokształcące *Technikum Łączności Albania Shkoder Andorra * Andorra La Vella Armenia * Yerevan Austria Burgenland * Eisenstadt (×3) * Mattersburg (×3) * Neusiedl am See * Oberwart Carinthia (Kärnten) * Sankt Veit an der Glan (3x) * Bad Kleinkirchheim * Berg im Drautal * Dellach im Drautal (x2) * Heiligenblut am Großglockner * Irschen * Klagenfurt (x4) * Lieserbrücke * Millstatt am See * Spittal an der Drau * Villach (x3) * Wörthersee Lower Austria (Niederösterreich) * Amstetten (x4) * Aschbach * Baden bei Wien (×2) * Ertl (x4) * Gaming (x2) * Kematen * Korneuburg * Krems an der Donau (×3) * Lunz am See * Markt Piesting * Mödling * Melk * Seitenstetten (x1) * Strengberg * Ströblitz * St. Michael / Bruckbach * St. Pölten (×3) * St. Peter / Au (x1) * St. Valentin (x3) * Tulln * Ulmerfeld * Waidhofen / Ybbs * Wieselburg (x3) * Wolsfsbach * Wiener Neustadt (×3) * Ybbs Salzburg * Airport Salzburg (Flughafen) * Bischofshofen * Hallein (×2) * Hallwang (×2) * Obertauern * Saalfelden am Steinernen Meer * Salzburg (×3) * St. Johann im Pongau (×3) * Tamsweg * Zell am See (×2) * Grödig * Domplatz Styria (Steiermark) * Bruck an der Leitha * Graz (×5) * Kapfenberg (×2) * Leibnitz (×3) * Liezen * Leoben (×2) * Mürzzuschlag (×2) * Schladming * Spielberg bei Knittelfeld * Seiersberg-Pirka * Strassgang Tyrol (Tirol) * A'chenkirch * Ainet * Alpbach (×2) * Aurach bei Kitzbühel (×3) * Breitenbach am Inn * '''B'rixen im Thale * Brixlegg (×2) * 'E'llmau (×2) * 'F'ieberbrunn * 'G'aimberg * Gerlos (×2) * 'H'einfels (×2) * Hochfilzen * Hopfgarten in Defereggen * 'I'mst * Innsbruck (x6) ** Reichenau ** HTL (school) ** Medicine University ** Mühlau * 'J'ochberg * 'K'irchberg in Tirol (×2) * Kirchdorf in Tirol (×2) * Kitzbühel (×3) * Kössen * Kramsach (×2) * Kuftstein (×2) * Kundl * 'L'andeck * Langkampfen * Längenfeld * Lienz (×4) * '''Münster * N'esselwängle * Nußdorf-Debant * '''O'berndorf in Tirol * Oetz (×2) * Ötztal-Bahnhof * 'R'adfeld (×2) * Reith im Alpbachtal * Reutte * 'S'chattwald * Schwaz (×3) * Serfaus * Sillian * Sölden * Söll * Steinach am Brenner * St. Johann in Tirol (×2) * 'T'ristach * Tux * 'U'mhausen (×2) * 'V'ils * Vomp * 'W'aidring * Wildermieming * Wörgl Upper Austria (Oberösterreich) * Außertreffling * Freistadt (×2) * Gmunden (x2) * Grünau ** Handelsakademie Gmunden * Lasberg * Linz (×5) ** Urfahr ** Johannes Kepler University * Regau * Vöcklabruck (x2) * Wels (×5) ** Wels Science University * Thalheim bei Wels * Eferding * Kremsmünster * Grieskirchen * Haag am Hausruck * Timelkam * Attnang-Puchheim (x2) * Ebensee * Bad Goisern am Hallstättersee * Hallstatt Lake * Hallstatt * Pinsdorf * Rainbach im Mühlkreis Vienna (Wien) * Vienna (×4) * Liesing (x3) * Wien Hbf * Favoriten (x2 variants) * Landstraße * Wien III Landstrasse * Wieden * Stephansplatz * Mariahilf * Margareten (x4) * Hietzing (x2) * Meidling Vorarlberg * Altach (×3) * Bludenz (×2) * Brandnertal * Bregenz (x3) * Bürs * Dornbirn (x3) * Feldkirch (×2) * Frastanz (×2) * Fußach * Götzis * Hard (×2) * Höchst * Hohenems (×3) * Kennelbach (×2) * Lauterach * Lustenau (×2) * Nenzing * Nüziders (×2) * Rankweil (×2) * Röthis * Wolfurt * Bodensee (×2) Azerbaijan * Baku Belarus * Minsk *Brest Belgium * Andenne * Antwerp (x5 variants) * Arlon * Ath * Aubange * Bastogne * Beersel * Bierges * Binche * Blankenberge (x2 variants) * Braine-le-Château (x2 variants) * Braine-le-Comte * Brugelette * Bruges (x6 variants) * Charleroi (x3 variants) * Chimay * Damme * De Hanne * Dour * Ecaussinnes * Gembloux * Gent (x5 variants) * Geraardsbergen * Halle * Hasselt * Heist *Hoboken * Huy * Izegem * Jurbise * Knokke-Heist (x2 variants) * Knokke (x2 variants) * Koksijdt * Koolkerke * Kortrijk (x2 variants) * La Louvière (x2 variants) * Lanaken * Lessines * Leuven (x5 variants) * Liège (x4 variants) * Lisse Wege * Lokeren * Louvain-La-Neuve (x7 variants) * Malle * Marche en Famenne * Messancy * Mons (x6 variants) * Mouscron * Namur (x3 variants) * Neerpelt * Niel * Nieuwpoort * Nivelles * Oostduinkerke * Oostende (x2 variants) * Ottignies (x3 variants) * Overijse * Ronse * Roeselare * Saint Ghislain * Sankt Vith * Soignies * Tournai * Tourrines-la-grosse * Turnhout * Verviers * Virton * Waterloo (x2 variants) * Wavre (x3 variants) * Wondelgem Brussels * Anderlecht * Atonium (4x variants) * Brussels (13x variants) * European Parliament * Ixelles (x2 variants) * Laeken * Le Piétonnier * Manneken Pis (2x variants) * Schaerbeek * Woluwé Saint Lambert Bosnia and Herzegovina * Sarajevo (x3 variants) * Zenica * Prijedor * Cazin * Srebrenik * Banja Luka * Bijeljina * Neum * Tuzla (x2 variants) * Sanski Most * Kalesija * Gradiška * Teslić * Doboj * Travnik * Mostar * Gracanica * Bugojno * Busovača Bulgaria * Burgas * Lovech * Sandanski * Sofia * Sunny Beach * Varna *Haskovo *Vidin *Pazardjik *Pleven *Plovdiv *Stamboliyski *Sliven *Veliko Tarnovo *Stara Zagora *Nova Zagora *Velingrad *Razgrad *Dobrich *Bansko Croatia * 'A'ntenal * 'B'aška Voda * Benkovac (x2) * Betina * Bibinje * Bilo * Biograd na Moru * Bratiškovci * Biskupija * Bjelovar * Boraja * Brela * Brtonigla/Verteneglio * 'C'avtat * Crikvenica * 'Č'azma * Čista Velika (x2) * 'D'anilo Biranj * Danilo Kraljice (x2) * Daruvar * Divulje - Kaštel Stari *Divulje - Kaštela * Drniš (x3 variants) * Dubrava kod Šibenika (x4) * Dubrava kod Tisna * Dubrovnik (x4) * Dugopolje * Dugo Selo * 'Đ'akovo * 'G'rabovci * 'Je'zera * 'K'arlovac (x2) * Kašić * Kastav * Kaštel Stari (x2) * Klenovnik * Knin (x3) * Konjevrate (x3) * Koprivnica * Korčula * Kruševo * 'L'ađevci * Laškovica-Rupe * Lastovo * Lišane Tinjske * Lozovac (x2) * Lovetovo (Srima) * Lun (x2) * 'M'edulin * Metajna * Murter (x2) * Mutogras (Podstrana) (x2) * 'N'ovalja (x2) * Nova Vas/Villanova * Novigrad (x3) * Novi Marof * 'O'klaj (x2) * Omiš (x2) * Osijek (x3) * Otočac * Pakoštane * 'P'ag (x2) * Perković (x3) * Piramatovci (x2) * Pirovac * Podorljak * Podstrana (x2) * Pokrovnik (x2) * Poreč (x4) * Premantura * Prgomet * Primošten * Prkos * Promina * Pula (x4) * 'R'ažanj * Rijeka (x3) * Rogoznica (x3) * Rovinj (x4) * Rupe (x2) * 'S'enj * Sinj * Sisak (x3) * Sitno Donje * Skradin (x2) * Slavonski Brod * Slunj * Solin * Sonković * Sovlje * Split (x4) * Srima (x2) * Stancija Vodopija * Stankovci (x2) * Stara Novalja * Stupin Čeline * 'Š'padići * 'T'ar (x2) * Tisno * Tounj * Tribunj (x2) * Trogir * Tromilja * 'U'nešić (x2) * 'V'abriga * Varaždin (x2) * Varaždinske Toplice * Voća Donja * Vodice (x4) * Vratno * Vrpolje (x3) * Vrsar (x2) * Vukovar * Velika Gorica * 'Z'adar (x4) * Zaostrog * Žitnič Šibenik * Šibenik (x9) * Šibenik Train station * Šibenska Riva * 'B'ilice (x9) * Bilice Stubalj * Bilice Vrulje * Brnjača (x2) * Brodarica (x2) * 'D'almare Shopping Center * 'G'rebaštica (x2) * 'J'adrija (x2) * 'M'eterize (x2) * 'N'jivice * 'P'odsolarsko * Poljana * Put Bioca * Put Kamenjaka * 'R'aslina (x2) * Ražine (x2) * 'Š'ubićevac * 'S'olaris Beach Resort * 'V'idici (x2) * 'Z'ablaće * Zaton (x3) * 'Ž'aborić Zagreb * Blato * Dugave * Klasična gimnazija * Malešnica * Savski most * Siget * Sopot * Špansko * X. gimnazija * XV. gimnazija * Zagreb (x6) Czech Republic * Brno (x3 variants) * České Budějovice (x2) * Český Krumlov * Hradec Králové * Liberec * Plzen * Kutná Hora * Teplice * Ústí nad Labem * Cheb * Karlovy Vary * Sokolov * Liberec * Uherské Hradiště * Velehrad * Luhačovice * Salaš * Kolín (x2) * Pardubice (x3) *Olomouc (×2) Prague * Prague (x4 variants) * Prague Railway Station (Praha Hlavní Nádraží) * Park of Friendship (Park Přátelství) * Nové město * Kampa Denmark * Odense (x2 variants) * Vejle *Aarhus (x2 variants) *Horsens *Fredericia *Aalborg (4x variants) *Løkken *Copenhagen *Christiania *Frederiksberg *Randers * Vissenbjerg Copenhagen * Copenhagen (x6 variants) * Orestad * Islands Brygge * Roskilde * Hellerup * Køge * Greve * Hundige Faroe Islands * Tórshavn (x2) Greenland * Nuuk (x2) Estonia * Tallinn (x3 variants) * Tartu * Pärnu * Meremäe * Rakvere Finland * Seinäjoki (2 variants) * Jyväskylä (3 variants) * Oulu (2 variants) *Jämsä *Jämsänkoski * Kokkola (ariants) * järvenpää (3 variants) (3 variants) * Kouvola (2 variants) * Kuopio (3 varian��ts) * Suonenjoki * Salo * Turku (2 variants) * Kotka (2 variants) * Pori/ Pargas (2 variants) * Loimaa * Pirkkala *Tampere * Rovaniemi * Nokia * Hämeenlinna * Vantaa (2 variants and lots of filters for different parts of the city) * Naantali (2 variants) * Sauvo * Paimio * Myrskylä * Savonlinna (2variants) *Ii *Kittilä *Ruovesi *Orivesi * Lappeenranta (3 variants) *nurmijärvi (varied4) Espoo * Espoo (x4 variants) * Latokaski * Etis * Iso Omena * Haukilahti * Tapiola * Westend (x2 variants) Helsinki * Helsinki (x5 variants) * Töölö (x2 variants) * Kamppi * Munkkiniemi * Pitäjänmäki * Lauttasaari * Punavuori * Esplanadi * Haaga * Vuosaari Tampere *Nekala *Hervanta Georgia * Batumi * Tbilisi (x2 variants) Greece * Athens (x2 variants) * Leptokarya * Corfu (x3 variants) * Crete * Komotini * Mykonos (x2) * Patras * Piraeus * Rhodes * Thessaloniki *Paros *Halkidikih *Santorini (x2) *Kefalonia Hungary * Budapest (x4 variants) * Buda * Miskolc (x2 variants) * Pécs (x2 variants) * Szeged (x3 variants) * Győr (x2 variants) * Nyíregyháza * Budakalász * Tata * Kazincbarcika (x3 variants) * Kecskemét * Eger * Sopron * Debrecen (×2 variants) * Siófok * Zamárdi * Tihany * Balatonlelle * Gödöllő * Baja * Várpalota * Veszprém Iceland * Blue Lagoon * Reykjanesbær Reykjavik * Reykjavik (x3 variants) * Downtown Reykjavik Latvia * Carnikava * Ķekava * Eleja * Engure * Gulbene * Jelgava (x3 variants) * Jēkabpils * Jūrmala * Koknese * Kuldiga * Pavilosta * Salacgriva * Saulkrasti * Sigulda * Talsi (x2 variants) * Valmiera * Ventspils (x2 varinats) * Pabaži Riga * Riga (x3 variants) * Zasulauks * Zolitūde (x2 variants) * Imanta * Āgenskalns * Jugla * Purvciems * Sarkandaugava *hello *Teika Lithuania * Vilnius (x3 variants) * Kaunas * Klaipėda * Tauragė * Palanga (x2 variants) * Kretinga * Neringa * Šilutė * Marijampolė * Alytus * Jonava * Molėtai * Jurbarkas Luxembourg * Beggen * Bergem * Bertrange (x3 variants) * Bettembourg * Bissen (2x variants) * Bonnevoie (x2 variats) * Canach * Consdorf * Differdange * Dudelange (x2 variants) * Echternach (x2 variants) * Larochette * Lorentzweiler (x2 variants) * Luxembourg (x3 variants) * Lycée de garçons Esch (LGE) * Mersch (x2 variants) * Schifflange * Tétange (x2 variants) * Sandweiler (x3 variants) * Vichten (x2 variants) Macedonia * Bitola (x2 variants) * Gostivar (x3 variants) * Kavadarci * Kochani * Shtip * Veles (x3 variants) * Ohrid (x2 variants) * Radovish (x3 variants) * Prilep (x3 variants) * Skopje (x3 variants) * Struga (x4 variants) by Zhuta Design * Strumica * Tetovo (x3 variants) * Veles *Kumanovo (x2 variants) *Berovo *Negotino *Odri Malta * Malta * Paceville * Portomaso * Sliema * San Gwann * University of Malta (Msida) * Mcast (Paola) * Valletta Moldova * Kishinev * Tiraspol Monaco * Monaco Norway * Asker (x2 variants) * Baerum (x3 variants) * Bergen (x 5 variants + several more) * Tromsø (x6 variants) * Bo (x2 variants) * Bodø * Drammen (x2 variants) * Fredrikstad * Gamlebyen * Gressvik * Gjøvik (x3 variants) * Henningsvaer * Holmestrand (x2 variants) * Holmsbu * Horten (x3 variants) * Karmøy * Kolsas * Krakerøy * Lillehammer (x2 variants) * Sommarøy * Mo I Rana * Naustdal * Svelvik * Sande * Seljord * Tonsberg * Tusenfryd amusmentpark * Volda * Halden * Sarpsborg * Nordkjosbotn * Kvaløya * Moss * Rygge * Råde * Ski * Skjeberg * Røyken Oslo * Oslo (x2 variants) * Aker Brygge * Bydel 9 Bjerke * Det kongelige slott * Ekeberg * Gardermoen International Airport (x3 variants) * Holmenkollen * Oslo Sentralstasion (x3 variants) * Stortinget * Operaen Oslo * Ullern * Barcode * Bunnefjorden Oslofjorden * Ullevål * Grunerløkka * Østensjø * Snarøya * Nordstrand * Søndre Nordstrand * Sagene * Frogner * Gamle Oslo * Etterstad * Alnabru * Lørenskog * Holmlia * Blindern Svalbard * Longyearbyen * Svalbard Portugal * Algarve * Aveiro (x2 variants) *Beja * Coimbra (x2 variants) * Vila Real * Viseu (x3 variants) Lisbon * Lisboa (x4 variants) * Cascais (x2 variants) * Mude * Santos * Estoril Porto * Porto (x4 variants) * Ponte Dom Lu Romania *Bucuresti (x5 variants + several more) *Cluj (x4 variants + several more) *Iași (x3 variants) *Galați *Timișoara (x2 variants) *Ploiești (x3 variants) *Curtea de Argeș *Pitești (x2 variants) *Sighișoara *Sibiu (x3 variants) *Baia Mare (x3 variants) *Sinaia *Târgu Mureş (x3 variants) *Deva (x3 variants) *Craiova (x3 variants) *Constanța (x3 variants + several more) *Brașov (x3 variants) *Pitești (x2 variants) *Făgăraș *Deva *Lugoj *Drobeta Turnu-Severin *Hunedoara *Beclean (x2 variants) *Suceava (x3) *Vatra Dornei *Câmpulung Moldovenesc *Oradea (x3 variants) *Zalău (x3 variants) *Găești *Mizil (x2 variants) *Miercurea Ciuc *Fălticeni *Brăila *Buzău *Giurgiu (x3 variants) *Bistrița (x3 variants) *Otopeni (x2 variants) *Vama Veche (x2 variants) *Mangalia (x2 variants) *Eforie Nord *Tulcea (x2 variants) *Piatra Neamț *Botoșani (x2 variants) *Râmnicu Sărat *Râmnicu Vâlcea (x3 variants + several more) *Călimănești Russia * Adler * Astrakhan * Birobidzhan * Grozny * Jekatarinenburg (×2) * Kaliningrad * Kazan * Makhachkala * Moskalenki * Norilsk * Novaja Zemelja * Nowosibirsk (×2) * Omsk * Rostov * Sankt-Petersburg (×3) * Sochi * Tomsk * Tula * Vladimir * Vladivostok * Volgograd * Weliki Novgorod * Ufa Moscow * Moscow (x6 variants) * Red Square Serbia * Beograd (x7 variants) + Dist * Stari Grad * Senta * Novi Beograd * Savamala * Zrenjanin * Novi Sad (x3 variants) * Niš (x5 variants) * Niš districts *Jasenovo * Parage *Srćin *Zemun Slovakia * Bratislava (x3 variants) * Bratislavský Hrad * Banská Bystrica (x3 variants) * Banská Štiavnica * Košice * Malý Lapáš * Nitra * Nová Baňa * Nové Zámky * Pohronská Polhora * Stupava * Štúrovo * Trenčín (3 variants) * Zvolen * Dolný Hričov (2 variants) Slovenia * CHICKEN * KEBABS * ANNABEL * Ljubljana (x3 variants)+ districts * Maribor (x3 variants) * Bled (x3 variants) * Kranj (x3 variants) * Nova Gorica (x2 variants) * Koper * Novo mesto (x2 variants) * Celje * Velenje (x2 variants) * Mozirje * Kranjska Gora * Portorož * Logarska dolina * Lucija * Spodnje Gameljne * Vinska Gora * Žalec * Kamnik * Unec (x2 variants) * Škofja Loka * Žužemberk * Jesenice (x2 variants) hd * Radovljica * Kamna Gorica * Dravograd * Markovci * Krško * Tržič * Bistrica pri Tržiču * Slovenske Konjice * Frankolovo (x3 variants) * Spodnje Koseze Sweden Skåne * Malmö (x6 variants) * Helsingborg (x7 variants) * Lund (x3 variants) * Kristianstad (x3 variants) * Trelleborg (x3 variants) * Landskrona (x2 variants Åre xxnudes? * Trollhättan * Ystad (x3 variants) * Simrishamn * Hörby * Sofielund * Limhamn * Tollarp Blekinge * Sölvesborg (x2 variants) * Karlskrona (x2 variants) * Mörrum Halland * Halmstad (x3 variants) * Varberg (x3 variants) * Falkenberg * Kungsbacka Kronoberg * Växjö (x2 variants) * Ljungby *Åseda Kalmar * Kalmar (x2 variants) * Västervik (x2 variants) * Oskarshamn * Nybro * Vimmerby Jönköping * Värnamo (x2 variants) * Gislaved (x2 variants) * Mariestad (x2 variants) * Jönköping * Nässjö * Eskjö * Tranås * Vetlanda Västra Götaland * Gothenburg (x3 variants) * Trollhättan (x2 variants) * Lidköping (x2 variants) * Borås * Skövde * Vänersborg * Alingsås * Uddevalla Östergötland * Linköping (x4 variants) * Motala * Norrköping Varmland * Karlstad (x4 variants) * Kristinehamn (x2 variants) * Arvika (x3 variants) * Åmotfors * Grums * Koppom Örebro * Örebro (x3 variants) * Karlskoga * Degerfors (x2 variants) * Kumla * Halsberg Södermanland * Eskilstuna (x3 variants) * Katrineholm (x2 variants) * Strängnäs (x2 variants) * Nyköping Västmanland * Västerås (x3 variants) Uppsala * Uppsala (x3 variants) * Enköping (x2 variants) Dalarna * Borlänge (x3 variants) * Falun (x3 variants) * Mora Gotland * Visby (x3 variants) Gävleborg * Hudiksvall (x3 variants) * Gävle (x3 variants) * Sandviken (x2 variants) * Söderhamn * Ljusne * Kilafors (x4 variants) Jamtland * Östersund (x3 variants) * Åre (x3 variants) Västernorrland * Sundsvall (x2 variants) * Örnsköldsvik * Härnösand Västerbotten * Umeå (x3 variants) * Skellefteå (x2 variants) * Storuman Norrbotten * Piteå (x2 variants) * Luleå (x3 variants) * Arvidsjaur * Gällivare Stockholm * Stockholm (x3 variants) * Arlanda airport * Gamla Stan * Stureplan * Östermalm * Birkastan * Vasastan * Farsta * Nynäshamn * Södertälje * Hägerstensåsen * Älvsjö * Botkyrka * Tyresö (x2 variants) * Älta * Nacka * Gustavsberg Switzerland * Arbon (x2 variants) * Bern (x3 variants) * Bodensee (x2 variants) * Neuchâtel (x3 variants) * Lucerne (x3 variants) * Montreux * Zermatt * Titlis * Thun * Lugano * Ascona * Cugnasco * Gordola * Tenero * Gambarogno * Locarno (x2 variants) * Bellinzona * Sion (x3 variants) * Martigny * Zug (x3 variants) * Sarnen * Interlaken (x2 variants) * Spiez * Amriswil (x3 variants) * Conthey * Visp (x3 variants) * Brig (x4 variants) * St. Niklaus VS * Thalwil * Yverdon-les-Bains (x3 variants) * Nyon (x2 variants) * Biel/Bienne (x2 variants) * Villars-sur-Ollon (x3 variants) * Bex (x3 variants) * Aigle (x3 variants) * Puidoux * Oftringen (x2 variants) * Orbe * Solothurn * Rolle (x2 variants) * Villeneuve (x2 variants) * St. Moritz * St. Gallen Lausanne * Lausanne (x2 variants) * Quartier Nord * Quartier Sud * Renens * Ecole Polytechnique Fédérale de Lausanne (x2 variants) * UNIL * Crissier (x3 variants) * Chavornay (x3 variants) * Morges * Beausobre * Praz-Séchaud (x2 variants) * Clarens * Belmont-sur-lausanne Zurich * Zurich (x3 variants) * Hello from Zurich * Zurich Railway Station * Zurich International Airport * Kloten (x3 variants) * Wallisellen * Seefeld (x2 variants) * Horgen (x2 variants) Geneva * Geneva (x6 variants) * Lake Geneva (x2 variants) * Bains des Paquis * Downtown Geneva * Geneva Railway Station * Geneva International Airport * Jardin Anglais * Rive * Carouge (x2 variants) * Thônex * Versoix (x2 variants) * Meyrin * Vernier * Plainpalais * La Praille * UNIGE * Lancy * Onex * Les Avanchets * La Servette * Les Pâquis * Les Eaux-Vives (x2 variants) * Les Charmilles * Champel (x2 variants) '''Basel * Basel (x4 variants) * GM Basel (Gymnasium) Ukraine * Dnipro * Sevastopol * Kharkiv * Odessa (x3) * Poltava * Lviv(x2) Kiev * Kyiv (x5) * KIS * PSI * Podil Category:Macedonia